


Dining and Dancing At The Ritz

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Series: They Were Ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dancing, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, they change their genders from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Crowley takes his favorite Angel to The Ritz where they have a bit of harmless fun.





	Dining and Dancing At The Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for Ineffable Husbands Bingo! I am using my Fluff Space for this one since it is a softer writing. I hope you enjoy! I am also writing this for a soft picture I received from PuddingPong! She did such a wonderful job and this gave me good inspo for this fanfic. Enjoy all! 
> 
> Artwork Link: https://twitter.com/LeonIzALion/status/1157703975736619009/photo/1

Crowley smiled as he waited downstairs for Aziraphale. “Angel come on we don’t want to be late for our reservation!” He looked around and his fingers lightly traced across some of the books sitting about.

“Almost ready darling,” Aziraphale called from his bedroom, fixing his bowtie for what seemed like the millionth time. Though the angel wasn’t as overly into his appearance as Crowley was but he wanted to be perfect for this dinner. He wanted to be perfect for his demon.

“Tick-tock Angel we need to get going,” Crowley couldn’t help but smile when he saw Aziraphale came downstairs. “Oh darling, you look stunning as ever. Now let’s go sweetheart.” Crowley escorted the Angel to his treasured Bentley. “After you darling,” Crowley opened the passenger door for his angel.

“Thank you darling,” the angel was tickled pink about the compliments Crowley was giving and how cordial he was being at the moment. He knew it may not last for much longer and that was something he was okay with but enjoyed the moments when Crowley did perform these small gestures for him. “Oh by the way I have- uhm- well… I have made some changes since we were last together.” 

“Oh really, have you now?” Crowley asked with his eyebrow rising slightly over the rim of his sunglasses. “Changed what you are again, well at least in that region?” Crowley couldn’t help the sly grin that crossed his face. “That’s fine angel, I like you either way.”

Aziraphale blushed, “Yes darling that is what I am saying.” The angel gave a short curt smile before bracing himself as Crowley took off and raced through the streets of London. “Crowley, please slow down…” 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, “Oh come now angel, we’re almost there.” The demon maneuvered around other cars and pedestrians like it was nothing but a maze for him. “They know the risks of walking in the street!”

“Oh thank the Lord,” Aziraphale stated as they pulled up to The Ritz, one of his favorite places since it first opened. His favorite time was usually Tea and Cake time but he loved having a nice dinner there with Crowley as well from occasion to occasion. At times Crowley would even eat with him. “Thank you for getting us here alive.”

Crowley smiled, “well darling I would hate to inconvenience you. Besides I can’t have my favorite angel discorporate before he gets a yummy treat on me.” The demon grinned and he held the door open again for Aziraphale, following the angel to their usual table, always reserved for them when they called ahead to the restaurant. Pulling the chair out for his angel, the demon waited to seat himself until the angel was settled in. 

“I’m thinking about having the Lamb tonight, will you share it with me? I know you usually don’t eat but I thought it would be a nice gesture since we you know beat the apocalypse.” He gave Crowley a bright smile, happy with their feat, “That and some nice red wine or chardonnay.”

“Hey now, I thought I was supposed to do the tempting Angel.” Crowley smiled and rested his chin on a thin hand, he always loved watching Aziraphale look over the menu and enjoy the meals he ordered. “Even after all this time you look gorgeous angel.”

Aziraphale blushed deeply, “Oh Crowley please. I haven’t changed a bit in 6,000 years darling.”

“I know and I think it is adorable, you look amazing either way.” Crowley grinned and took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his, this caused the angel to blush more. “Oh come now you can’t be this shy after so long. Six thousand years and you still get flustered with something as simple as holding hands.” Crowley smiled at the waitress as she came over to take their orders, very attentive and responsive to what they ordered. 

“She likes you,” Aziraphale said with slight jealousy in his voice. This amused the demon hearing and actually seeing his angel jealous of someone.

“No need to be jealous darling I only have eyes for you, no one else. Not even a little thing like that one could catch my eye.” Crowley teased lightly and smiled. “Besidessss I don’t think a human could handle half of the ssstuff you handle…” Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale turned bright red. His eyes soon lit up as he noticed people getting up and heading to a small dance area, the music was pleasant, almost heavenly. “Hey why don’t we dance while we wait for your food angel?”

“Oh no, no, no,” Aziraphale tried to protest but was soon dragged up to his feet by the demon. “Dear please, I would rather not.”

“Darling, you’ll be fine you have me to lead.” Crowley smiled and turned, pulling Aziraphale to him, holding his right hand tenderly as his left hand rested on the angel’s waist. Crowley lead Aziraphale and smiled, he didn’t care if Aziraphale made mistakes or accidentally stepped on him. “Darling relax, pretend it’s just you and I.” Crowley pulled the angel closer to comfort his nerves. 

Aziraphale smiled against Crowley’s neck. “Thank You Crowley, thank you for everything. This is amazing you’ve been amazing through all of this. You truly are my everything.” Aziraphale pulled away some only to kiss Crowley. “Thank you for being there for me, for wanting me all this time.”

Crowley pouted slightly at the softness his angel always managed to bring. “No; thank you Aziraphale, for everything. Even when I fell you believed in and trusted me. You are my everything and more angel and you always will be.”


End file.
